Falling for You
by melicitysmoak
Summary: Both at significant crossroads in their lives, Oliver Queen and Felicity Smoak cross paths one weekend at Niagara Falls. They fall for each other as strongly and swiftly as the mighty waters that drew them there that late spring morning. (Olicity AU fic)
1. Chapter 1: Niagara Falls

**FALLING FOR YOU**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Arrow and its characters belong to DC, the CW and Warner Bros., not me.**

 **This chapter is written in two parts, the first in Oliver's POV, and the second in Felicity's POV.**

 **Inspired by my family's recent trip to Niagara. Hope you like this!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1** **:** **Niagara Falls**

He'd passed by her a couple of times already during his morning run. As a first impression, he thought she was pretty, even if he'd only seen part of her face from an angle. Actually, it was her wavy blonde hair flying in the softly blowing wind that caught his attention.

Oliver hadn't been sleeping well lately. And by lately, he really meant the last couple of months. He still couldn't decide whether to follow his own dreams and venture into business on his own, or to stay on course and fulfill the expectations of his parents that he eventually take over their Fortune 500 company. He'd made a list of pro's and con's countless times in his head and on paper, but he still could not bring himself to make a definite choice. He had thought that going to Niagara for the weekend to support his younger sister, who was representing her school in a junior high academic competition, was the perfect excuse to get away from the pressure in the workplace without his parents asking too many questions. He still hadn't had much sleep last night, so he had gotten up early and gone on a run down by the Falls where he could jog from one end of the park to the other and enjoy the fantastic view that nature offered.

It was pretty early, so most of the shops were still closed and there were hardly any tourists in the area yet. There was just a handful of people walking and sitting about, mostly locals who knew better that this was the best time of the day to enjoy the amazing vista in peace and quiet. The sun was already up, having risen from the horizon about an hour ago, but it wasn't shining too brightly yet. He easily noticed her the first time he'd passed by. She hardly moved; he would have thought she could pass for one of those wax figures in Madame Tussaud's, had he not seen her breath a heavy sigh when he passed her. She had looked like she was in deep thought, with her arms crossed on top of the secure railing as she looked down at the churning waters as if she was mesmerized by it. He had wondered if she was from there or from out of town and had just gotten up earlier like him to enjoy the Falls before other tourists started flocking into the area.

The second time he'd passed her, she still hadn't moved from the same spot, but her head was up, and even from afar he could see her smiling. She scanned the panoramic view from right to left and then back again, her face bright and hopeful as she basked in the breathtaking view from the Canadian side of the Falls. Just as he passed her, she had looked up, closed her eyes contentedly, and breathed in the fresh, morning air. At that moment, he had thought that there was nothing more beautiful than the sight of her, not even the majestic view in the background. He would have stopped jogging right then and there to greet her, but he had had second-thoughts. He didn't want to interrupt her moment, for she was clearly enjoying being alone at the time. He would have rudely intruded into her space.

But this time, when he saw that she was still there, Oliver thought, _"Why not give it a try?"_ He thought there was nothing to lose and everything to gain by greeting, and possibly meeting, this pretty woman. Especially since she was now awkwardly (and dangerously) tiptoeing over the railing in an attempt to get a selfie with the waterfalls behind her, and she looked like she badly needed help.

He slowed down his pace, and as he approached her, she tried to climb even higher on the rock mound that held the metal bars together in order to capture the view behind her better. When she raised her arm overhead and tried to angle her phone to take the selfie, she lost her balance. She squealed in panic as she wobbled. Good thing she was already within his reach, and he caught her just in time. With both his hands on her upper arms, he pulled her back in and saved her from falling headlong down the rocky edge and into the raging waters below. Unfortunately, her phone didn't make it.

* * *

She would have considered the fate of her phone absolutely tragic due to her passion for gadgets and all things tech-related. However, the loss had gone unnoticed, for she was staring straight into the most captivating pair of blue eyes of her rescuer, whose face was just a few inches away from her panic-ridden one. They were frozen on the spot, gazes locked onto each other, wondering what in the world had just happened. She did not want him to let go of her just yet, because she wasn't finished taking in the features of his beautiful face - his perfectly chiseled jawline, his charming scruff, the mole at the corner of his pinkish lips. What had she done to deserve this rescue? She wondered.

She had woken up that morning with a myriad of thoughts crisscrossing in her mind. She was supposed to be focusing on the competition. Her _alma mater_ had asked her to coach this year's team for the annual competition, and she did not want to let her students down, especially because she and the school officials considered them the most promising group of young minds to bring home the championship trophy since the last time her batch did it in 2003. But she found it really hard to focus because of her own issues that cluttered her brilliant brain.

Felicity had been working in the IT department of a huge tech company on the other side of the country for close to five years now, but promotion had been slow. Her misogynistic supervisor made sure of it. She had been receiving job offers from other companies in the city and elsewhere - some lucrative, and some not so - but her heart couldn't seem to find its home in any of them so far. She knew she could make it on her own, maybe start her own IT company and build it from the ground up, but she was much too frightened of failing. Her mother thought she was crazy thinking that way, avoiding a daring career move in favor of keeping her old job and staying in her comfort zone when she could do so much more with her life and expertise and succeed in it.

So, she had gotten out of bed, changed into her running outfit, and headed to the Falls where she intended to shake off her apprehensions through physical exertion. Only, the beauty and intensity of the Falls had captured her fancy, and she had totally forgotten what she had set out to do. So much for distracting herself from her worries. Good thing the soothing sights and sounds of this wonder of the world had achieved the same purpose. At first, observing the Falls had caused her to ruminate and reflect on her life so far. But eventually, the natural grandeur around her made her relax and simply find pleasure in the moment, forgetting her cares and concerns.

Losing her footing while taking a selfie and landing in the arms of a handsome stranger had snapped her out of her moment. Normally, an unintentional stunt like that on her part would have humiliated her utterly. But this was far from normal, so she cut herself some slack and allowed herself to not wallow in embarrassment, and instead enjoy this sudden yet favorable intrusion into her personal space. After all, her rescuer (whoever he is) was a very gorgeous guy. She wouldn't mind him _not_ letting go of her anytime in the near future. She hadn't heard him yell out, "Careful!" as he reached forward and grabbed her. But now as he held her close to him, she could hear him breathing heavily in panic out of concern that she had almost fallen to her death. She could feel his chest heaving against hers. She didn't know how to feel about his nearness, except that she did not want for the moment to end just yet.

Yet, it did. He took a deep breath and said softly, "It's okay. I got you." He slowly set her down on the ground.

This time around, she heard him, and it dawned on her that she really needed to thank him for saving her life. But like in most cases when she was nervous or anxious or stressed, her brain-to-mouth filter malfunctioned once again. Instead of saying 'thank you' to her handsome rescuer, what came out of her mouth was, "Uhm, you're really sweaty."

She immediately realized what she had said, a split-second too late. For some unfathomable reason, the gorgeous guy grinned at her instead of scolding her for her inappropriate, ungrateful response. He wasn't just strong and handsome, he was also kind enough to overlook her flaw, she thought. She groped for the right words to redeem herself, but he spoke once again before she could.

Offering her a handshake, he smiled sweetly and said, "Hi! My name is Oliver Queen."

She took his hand and immediately her cheeks were colored with a deep shade of pink. She wondered if he too felt the same electrifying warmth as soon as their hands made contact. "Hello, I'm Felicity, Felicity Smoak," she said. She was amazed at how the touch of his hand had managed to calm her down so quickly.

"It's nice to meet you, Felicity."

"Well, it's nice to meet you too, Oliver, life-saving I might add."

He chuckled and then dropped his gaze the same way she did as she bit her lower lip.

When they both looked up at each other again, he asked, "Would you... would you like to have coffee with me or something?"

Nodding, she replied, "Yes, I'd like that."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! I would love to know what you think of this "first meet cute" Olicity AU fic.**


	2. Chapter 2: Sight-Seeing

**FALLING FOR YOU**

 **Chapter 2** **:** **Sight-seeing**

* * *

It was his second cup of coffee, now half empty with the lukewarm caffeinated drink. Oliver never drank lukewarm coffee, but today he was willing to make an exception. He was actually taking his time consuming the beverage, because he did not want his conversation with Felicity Smoak to end just yet. He was going to hold on to his cup for as long as it takes.

In just half an hour, Oliver had already learned a lot about her. He'd found out that she was from the other side of the country, born and raised in Surrey, near Vancouver where she now worked as an IT specialist in a huge tech company, which unfortunately took her skills and loyalty for granted. While she had shared some anecdotes about her job and workplace, he had thought that if she had been working for his family's company, he would have made sure that she wasn't treated that way. He'd also discovered that she was an only child and that she was raised by a single mother for most of her life.

Oliver also learned that Felicity was in Niagara because of a national academic competition - the same one that his sister Thea was in. She had told him how her former junior high school had begged her to coach their team this year because the principal and faculty had thought that this year's representatives had the best chance to make it past the semifinal round since her team became the national champion about fifteen years ago. She had also explained how she had to file for leave from work in advance, having saved her remaining days-off so that she could train the students and go on this trip and enjoy the sight-seeing in between competitions, before she had to fly back on Monday. He immediately made a mental note that he had only three days to try to get to know her before she had to drive back to Toronto and fly home to Vancouver. If he had felt a tinge of panic over the very limited time he had to get to know her, he had done quite well to hide it from her with his winsome smile.

For a while, she had done most of the talking, until he had already consumed his first cup of coffee. So, she had offered to buy him a second cup on the condition that he would talk about himself when she got back to their table. It did not take a lot of convincing for him to oblige her. When she came back with their second round of caffeine, Oliver had begun to tell her more about himself, mostly about his family and the work he did in his family's company. When Felicity had realized that he was actually the billionaire heir of business tycoons Robert and Moira Queen of Toronto, her eyes widened and her jaw dropped in disbelief. He couldn't help but smirk because of her reaction, but he had assured her that he and his sister weren't like many of the high brow, snobbish elitists that his parents usually socialized with. That had encouraged her to relax and be at ease once more in his company.

When Felicity asked what brought him to Niagara, Oliver had told her that he had also taken time off work in order to support his sister and cheer her on for the competition because it was her first time to join one. He had told her how much his sister meant to him, and Felicity had told him how much she had dreamed of having a sibling when she was younger. He even added that his sister did not know he was coming and that he had meant for it to be a surprise. He later on realized the dilemma he was now in - whether he should root for his sister's team or for Felicity's team - but it was Felicity that had voiced it out first and teased him, saying, "May the best team win!"

* * *

And because some good things never last for long, their coffee cup conversation soon ended. But Oliver wouldn't have it. He had to make sure they would see each other again.

"Well, thanks for coffee and good company. It was nice meeting you, Oliver," Felicity said, signaling the end of their time together.

Oliver sensed that she was trying to take leave, so he responded, "It was my pleasure. Thank you for buying us the second cups." He wanted to say more but didn't know what else to say except that he REALLY wanted to see her again.

Good thing she spoke once more. "I've got to get going. Need to get ready for the competition. Opening ceremony begins at 9 sharp at the Americana."

Of course, he knew where the competition was being held, but he hadn't yet bothered to message Thea and ask about the schedules since it was a surprise. So, was it just him, or did she actually drop that line to tell him exactly where she would be today? He wondered, with hopeful excitement.

Then Felicity added, "I'm sure your sister would be thrilled to see you. Semifinals start at 10 and last until about 3 in the afternoon." He smiled and nodded. He could certainly take a hint.

Just as Felicity was about to stand up and leave, Oliver ventured to ask, "Felicity, would you be free after that? I could take you around, that is, if you would like to see Niagara. It's really more than just the Falls."

Felicity smiled. "That would be nice, thank you. I suppose you've been here before?"

"Multiple times," he replied. "My family actually has a man-" He cleared his throat, hesitating for a moment. He didn't want her to see him as someone way beyond her league if he had told her that he stayed in a mansion. "Years ago, my parents bought a vacation house thirty minutes away from here. We come here every so often, just to get away from the daily grind."

"Oh."

"What time should I pick you up?"

"Maybe quarter past three?"

"Okay. At the Americana?"

"Yes. That's where my team and I are staying. It's convenient."

Oliver was thrilled that she was dropping more hints. Well, at least he thought so. "Great! I'll see you at the lobby of the hotel then."

"Yeah, cool!"

They parted ways, Oliver eager as a beaver for their something-like-a-date that afternoon.

* * *

Oliver was in over his head, but he didn't mind. Yesterday, after the semifinal competition, he had offered to take Felicity to the wax museum, Ripley's, and the other attractions in town, but she had declined. Instead, she had asked if he could take her to Marineland. At first, he had thought that he'd be bored looking at sea creatures in gigantic aquariums, but he'd figured that the rides would compensate for that. He hadn't been disappointed. Because Felicity Smoak had proven to be more than an entertaining sight-seeing companion; his time with her had been highly educational and intellectually stimulating. He had learned more about marine mammals from her than he did from his college biology professor. He had learned more about physics and the laws of motion by listening to her very interesting explanations while waiting in line to go on the roller coaster, the triple tower ride, etc.

Truth be told, the rides and attractions still weren't as interesting as the person that talked about them. Felicity was one of a kind. Something about her just made him feel light, made him forget about his cares, and made him appreciate the simple joys in life that he otherwise failed to notice because of his stressful, busy lifestyle. And he liked it. He liked _her_. Really liked her.

The next day, Saturday, he had known better. He took her to the botanical garden and then brought her to the floral clock in the morning, before the finals in the afternoon. Felicity had appreciated it so much. She was on on a roll, telling him facts and trivia about the different kinds of plants and herbs they had seen there. He had been impressed by how she was able to identify the different kinds of maple trees in the garden. He marveled at how her beauty and bright personality blended in with the wonders of nature in the butterfly conservatory. He hoped that she had not noticed him staring at her more than once while she babbled about the different species of butterflies that she had read about when she was in middle school.

The best thing for him, though, was when she had casually invited him to visit Vancouver Island, specifically the Butchart Gardens, after he had timidly confessed that he hadn't been there yet. "You're kidding!" she had exclaimed. "I can't believe you've been to Vancouver a few times but have never been to the most beautiful gardens in the world. It's a National Historic Site of Canada, Oliver, blooming for more than 100 years! You have got to come see it!"

Immediately, Oliver grabbed the opportunity and asked, "Will you take me there?"

That had instantly cut her off from her rambling. It seemed that she had suddenly realized what she had just opened up for him. Oliver saw her cheeks color into crimson. Taking a deep breath to ground herself once more, she answered, "Sure, I can do that. It's the least I can do for you after taking up so much of your time here. You should be spending time with your sister."

"It's not a bother, really," he assured her. "Thea has seen Niagara so many times, and I'm sure she'd rather spend her free time with her friends while she's here." He paused, and when Felicity didn't say anything, he added, "What I'm interested in is seeing the gardens you speak so highly of. So, I think I'm going to take you up on that, if you are willing to show me around."

"You've got yourself a tour guide," Felicity replied, smiling. "But it's gotta be on a weekend, though. I've already used up my paid LOAs because of this trip and all the coaching I've been doing. Unlike you, Mr. Queen, every dollar in my paycheck counts."

"Deal," he quickly responded. "I'll have my EA check my calendar later, and then I'll get back to you."

"Excited much, huh? I didn't mean you had to get on it right away," she teased him. When he blushed in embarrassment, she said, "I'm just kidding."

They headed back to the parking lot and hopped into his car. He drove them back to the hotel with plenty of time for her to prepare for the finals. Thea's team had not made it past the semis, but Felicity's had gone straight to championship round. Oliver was relieved that he did not have to choose between those two teams which one to root for, had they both become finalists. He could focus on cheering Felicity's team alone.

* * *

At the end of the day, Felicity's team was awarded the coveted trophy. Oliver congratulated her and her team afterwards, and when they dispersed, he took the chance to introduce Felicity to his sister Thea, who didn't fail to notice how brightly her brother's face beamed in the presence of the beautiful, brilliant blonde from Vancouver.

When Thea excused herself to go back to her friends, Oliver said to Felicity, "Hungry? I know a great Italian place in town, or I could take you to the Summit Suite Buffet at the Skylon Tower. That is, if you don't have dinner plans yet."

"Oh... Actually, it's been such a long day. I was thinking of going straight to my hotel room and just ordering from room service. Rain check?" she asked.

"No problem. Tomorrow then? We could go back to the Falls and take a cruise in the afternoon, and then go straight to dinner." He kept his fingers crossed.

"Yeah, that would be nice." She smiled, but as he watched her walk away, his smile grew wider than hers.

* * *

 **A/N: What did you think of this one? I intentionally did not make them residents of Starling City. I know for a fact that SA hails from Toronto and EBR from Vancouver BC, specifically Surrey.**

 **And how did you like the tour? The botanical garden in Niagara is a very nice place. But in my opinion, Butchart Gardens in Vancouver Island is way nicer - it's beautiful there. I wouldn't mind going back if the opportunity arises.**


	3. Chapter 3: Falling

**FALLING FOR YOU**

 **Chapter 3** **:** **Falling**

* * *

Comfortably dressed in a form-fitting gray camisole and a loose pair of light pink pajamas, Felicity put down the phone and rolled to her back on the double bed in her hotel room. She had just finished ordering dinner from room service. Her thoughts wandered to the events of the past two days – events that had brought Oliver Queen into her life. Every single memory made her smile. Except the one just about an hour ago when she had told him that she was too tired to go out to dinner with him after an entire morning of sight-seeing with him and an entire afternoon of competition.

"What were you thinking, Smoak?!" she scolded herself. "You could be savoring your favorite minestrone and pasta with a salad on the side right now instead of settling on a club sandwich with the usual siding of chips." She wasn't that tired actually. She had only opted to decline the invitation because she was no longer sure whether it was actually a date, _date_ or just an innocent, casual dinner between acquaintances. Or were they friends now? She wasn't sure.

See, she couldn't exactly pinpoint when their relationship shifted from being strangers to whatever it was that they were now after less than forty-eight hours. And that was why she had to take a step back, before she got way in over her head over this gorgeous, great guy that was already sweeping her off her feet and making her fall fast, head over heels in love. In love? Felicity took a deep breath to steady her wildly beating heart. Her brain needed to refresh. Too many idioms in one babble. That was what Oliver's gaze and Oliver's smile and Oliver's scent and Oliver's touch had been doing to her since they met, she thought. Just thinking about him now made her toes tingle and her stomach flutter. He had rescued her from a near-fatal fall, but now she was falling in a whole different sense. She thought it was ironic, and that made her shake her head and bite her lip. It _was_ wise to stay behind so she could stop and think.

That was how she had always dealt with dilemmas in her life. Think. Analyze. Evaluate. Choose. Act. The simple problem-solving process had always worked for her. Only, now she couldn't really think clearly because she was feeling all sorts of things. Happiness. Thrill. Missing him. Longing. Trepidation. A little bit of fear of what may happen next or of making a mistake.

What if she had merely misinterpreted Oliver's thoughtfulness and acts of kindness? Maybe he was just naturally accommodating and generous, going out of his way to save strangers, take a new acquaintance around town, spend for meals and entrance tickets. Tell her that he thought she was admirably smart even before her team won the finals in the nationwide academic meet. Place his bigger hand on the small of her back to guide her into the car or lead her into the next ride they went on. Put his jacket on her shoulders to keep her warm when it became a bit cold as they left Marineland the night before. Talk fondly about his family and his work and care enough to listen to her stories about her own family and work (even when she tended to digress multiple times and not mind at all). Stare at her with a breath-taking smile even when he thought she wasn't looking or noticing him doing it. Tell her, while they strolled inside the sun-roofed butterfly conservatory, that her eyes remind him of the sky above that he had been all too familiar with because his father used to teach him how to fly a plane. What if she was just imagining things?

Well, too bad for her if that were the case, she thought. Because she really, really liked Oliver. She hoped that he really, really liked her, too, and that she wasn't simply reading too much from his actions. Felicity knew she was brilliant, but she wasn't a mind-reader. So, she thought that the best way to get to the bottom of things was not to withdraw from his company, but to spend more time with him while she could. Which was why the nagging feeling in her heart now was that of regret. She should have said yes to dinner tonight.

Good thing her phone buzzed before she berated herself any further. When she saw Oliver's name flashing on the screen, her heart skipped a beat. Was he the mind-reader now? It took a few more rings before she gathered the courage to answer.

"Hello?"

"Felicity, hi!"

"Oliver. What's up?"

"You. You're still up, I mean."

"Very funny."

"Just kidding. Anyways, I'm glad that you're still up. Is this a bad time? I know you said you've had a long day, but I wanted to ask you something, that is, if you're not too tired. I could call again in the morning."

"No. No, it's fine. I'm actually just waiting for room service. I haven't eaten yet, and I've never been one to go to bed with an empty stomach. So, what's on your mind?"

"Well, I know we've already made plans for the afternoon tomorrow, and dinner, too." Oliver paused, and Felicity could practically hear the wheels of mind turning. "But… I was wondering if you would like to see Niagara On the Lake in the morning? We could have lunch there, and then go back to the Falls and take the cruise in the afternoon before we head on to dinner. It's a really nice place. Quaint town, lovely small shops, horse-drawn carriage rides. Getting there is already pretty awesome, because Niagara Parkway is lined with really beautiful houses, vineyards and wineries."

"Sounds nice," Felicity replied, trying to control her excitement. Was it her, or was he actually asking her out now or not? Either way, she was glad he couldn't see her face turning crimson. "I've always wanted to visit a vineyard and some wineries. Red wine is my favorite. I could never forget the first and only time I've tasted a 1982 Chateau Lafite Rothschild in my cousin's wedding. Nothing like it. Tasted like pure heaven on my tongue…" She rambled for a bit more, digressing here and there, but when she finally noticed Oliver's speechlessness, she stopped herself saying, "Oh, I'm so sorry you had to listen to me babble again – which will end in 3, 2, 1."

She heard him sigh, and for a moment she thought he was exasperated with her chattiness. But when he spoke softly, "Felicity, I could listen to you babble forever," her heart melted. She was grateful she was lying in bed; otherwise, her knees would have given way. That was perhaps the sweetest thing any guy had told her. Before she could come up with an appropriate response, Oliver added, "You are a remarkable woman, Felicity Smoak."

That did it.

Before she even had time to think, Felicity uttered, "Yes."

"…"

"I mean, yes, I'd love to go and spend the day with you tomorrow."

"…"

"Oliver?"

"Yeah, cool," he said, his voice betraying how he was finding it hard to control his emotions. He sounded hopeful, expectant, excited. "It's a date then."

"It is?" she asked. She really wanted to know if it's the real thing, to be sure if it's official.

"Yes," Oliver replied, "and I'm looking forward to it very much."

"Me, too," Felicity said. She was grinning from ear to ear, and now she didn't mind it at all if he could see like that.

"What time should I pick you up?" he asked excitedly.

She gave it some thought and remembered that she had committed her early morning to spend time with her students to celebrate their victory. So, she answered, "Does 9:00 work for you? I kind of gave the kids my word that I'll join them for an early morning swim at the indoor water park here. I didn't even realize that the hotel had one. They say it even has a wave pool and a pretty cool slide. It's kind of a victory party, and getting wet was Barry's idea."

"Barry?" asked Oliver. This was the first time she'd mentioned the guy's name, and she didn't quite notice the confusion in his voice.

"Oh, yes. Barry Allen is actually the science teacher at the school. We graduated from there together way back. I'm the coach and he's the adult chaperon of the team. We're partners in this. He's a nice guy, and he cares about the kids," Felicity answered.

There was silence at the other end of the line. Felicity wondered if she had said anything wrong. A couple of seconds more passed by before she realized that mentioning Barry might not have been such a good idea. She hoped she did not just mess things up for them.

Just as she was about to say something to clear the air, Oliver spoke. "Are you sure it's okay for you to leave in the morning? It sounds like you already had plans, and I don't want to intrude, especially since I think that it matters a lot to Barry and your team."

No. She really did not want him thinking this way. It wasn't a big deal, really. And though the students meant a lot to her, she really did want to spend more time with Oliver. The only thing she liked about this was that he seemed a little jealous, and for her, that was a good indication that he did like her.

"Felicity?"

"Uhm, yeah, still here," she replied after a while. "Oliver, 9:00 is perfectly fine. The team agreed to meet at the water park at 8, so I'm gonna be there. That gives me more than enough time to hang out with them and have fun. I'm sure they wouldn't mind me leaving because Barry's taking them to Marineland, which opens at 10. I already told him that I'd stay behind because I've already been there. Thanks to you."

"I guess that settles it then. Where do you want me to meet you?" Oliver asked again. This time, she sensed relief in his voice. It was almost as if she could hear him smiling. In all honesty, she was relieved herself.

"Meet me at the arcade. It's the entrance to the water park," replied Felicity.

"Oh, and one more thing. Would it be all right if I brought you here, to our house, on our way back? It's right along Niagara Parkway, halfway between the Falls and Niagara On the Lake. I love this house, and I'd love for you to come see it. Thea will be there."

Felicity's heart fluttered once more. He wanted to take her to his family's house. Sweet, she thought. He must really be interested in her for him to be bringing her to his house even if they'd just met.

Oliver was moving fast, and truth be told, she liked it. After all, they didn't have much time. Day after tomorrow, they'd have to say their goodbyes, and she would have to fly back to the other side of the country where she belonged. She didn't want to think about that yet. They had just one more day left to spend together. She knew she was falling for him fast, too, and she wondered what he would do when they had to part ways… and after they parted ways. For now, she'd make the most of every opportunity. So, she answered, "Oliver, I'd love to go and see your family's house. It'd be my pleasure."

"The pleasure's all mine, believe me," Oliver wanted to tell her, but he thought it too forward. So, he simply said, "Great! Thea will be happy to know you're coming."

"Yeah, me too."

The knock on the door made them say their 'good nights.' Felicity was ready to dig into her club sandwich. She was really hungry. They hung up, both grinning, excited beyond words for their all-day date the next day.

* * *

 **A/N: I've been to Niagara Falls quite a few times, three seasons out of four. But that was about 20 years ago. Had the chance to go back recently, and so many things have changed. One of the best things I experienced was Niagara On the Lake. Such a beautiful town, beautiful place! Even the drive down there along the Niagara Parkway was lovely. The houses were really nice (and mostly, huge), and there were big vineyards and wineries along the way. Loved it, loved it! The trip inspired me to write a fic with my favorite couple in mind.**


	4. Chapter 4: Niagara On the Lake

**FALLING FOR YOU**

 **Chapter 4** **:** **Niagara On the Lake**

* * *

Oliver found the arcade at the Hotel Americana easily. He had arrived earlier than what they had agreed upon, but that was okay. He could wait. What was twenty minutes of idle waiting time compared to spending the rest of the day with Felicity Smoak?

He crossed the arcade and made it to the glass doors that opened to the indoor water park that the hotel was famous for. He couldn't go through without the water-proof wrist band that the water park guests had, so he just stood behind the glass wall and scanned the area as far as he could see, looking for his now-favorite blonde date. He didn't recognize her at first. He hadn't seen her before with her golden hair all wet and clinging to her head. Also, she had her back towards him as she stood on the edge of the wave pool, laughing at something she was amused by, and all he could think of as he stared at her was how terrific her shapely physical features were.

As if she could sense someone staring at her from behind, Felicity turned around suddenly, and Oliver realized that it was her. "Shame on you, Queen," he berated himself. Honestly, he would have continued staring in awe – which his best friend Tommy would count as gawking – if she hadn't turned around. He felt a bit embarrassed even if he knew that she couldn't read his thoughts.

He told himself to quit daydreaming and focus on her beautiful eyes and blushing face instead of her… other equally admirable physical qualities. But really, he couldn't help but appreciate her attractive frame. Even in her emerald green, one-piece, athletic swimwear, Felicity looked… Wow! Well-toned muscles. Gorgeous hips. Hourglass form. He can't believe he was going out with this particular woman that day.

Felicity flashed him a smile that finally interrupted his internal debate. He waved at her, grinning from ear to ear. She retrieved a beach towel from a nearby chair and began to walk towards him. When she reached the glass doors, she pulled one of them open. "Hi! You're a bit early."

"I know. I wanted to make sure I won't be late," Oliver responded. "No need to hurry. We have the rest of day." He was still smiling like a lovesick fool.

"Okay. Let me just rinse off and dry my hair. I'll just need to grab my purse from my room, and then we can go."

"Sure, take your time."

Felicity went straight to the women's shower area. She came out with a tote bag, already dressed in blue denim jeans and an olive green knitted top decorated with cherries along the boat neckline. Her hair was dry, but still unstyled. She asked him to wait for her at the lobby while she got ready and grabbed her stuff. About ten minutes later, she met him at the lobby, and they left the hotel in his car.

"I've never ridden in a top-down Porsche before. It's terrific!" Felicity remarked.

She hadn't complimented his sleek, expensive sportscar before, even though he had driven her around Niagara in the last two days in it. Joy-riding in a top-down sportscar had always been in her bucket list, and she was thankful that Oliver made it happen relatively early in her life. Riding in a Porsche with the sun roof down and the cool wind blowing against her face and making her wavy hair fly? Nothing quite like it. Especially when she was sitting in it beside the most wonderful guy she'd ever met since a geeky girl like her started noticing the opposite gender.

"I'm glad you think so," Oliver said to her. "I sometimes miss driving this. I had it brought here a couple of years ago when the company bought me an SUV. I thought driving a top-down was more fun out here."

Felicity turned to him and smiled. Then she looked around, holding in place some hair on the side of her face. They'd been driving down Niagara Parkway for about fifteen minutes already, and the scenery captured her fancy. Never had house-watching been this much fun. She commented, "These houses are lovely. Sometimes I wonder when I will ever be able to save up enough money to have my own house instead of living in an apartment. I bet even the smallest one of these costs a fortune. It's not just the house, I'm sure. Real estate around here must be outrageously expensive." She had to yell most of it, because the wind was blowing against her ear; she couldn't really hear herself very well.

"Yes, they are," Oliver replied, also with a slightly louder voice. "It was almost impossible to purchase property here, but my parents were persistent. We wanted a home where we could get away to for a weekend, maybe longer. The first time we visited Niagara On the Lake, we immediately decided we wanted a vacation house here. One with a vineyard, like that one over there. Mom wanted to try her hand at running a winery, but at the time, there were no good deals. My parents' real estate agent got paid a handsome sum for eventually finding us a great house."

"Well, I can't wait to see it," Felicity told him. "Are we going now, or on our way back?"

"We'll go later. I think it's better we tour the town first and then have lunch in a restaurant of your choice. We'll get Thea some take-out. There's this one café that serves her favorite sandwich and the best classic poutine in these parts. She texted me at the hotel and asked me to get her some. She said she can wait because she had a late breakfast."

"Okay."

They drove into Niagara On the Lake about thirty minutes later, and Felicity was immediately enamored by the sights she saw. Situated on the shores of Lake Ontario at the mouth of the Niagara River, the lovely town is known for its wineries, shops, and the quaint European-like atmosphere in the downtown area. There are colorful flowers everywhere, and the streets were lined with trees of various shades of green. Many 19th century buildings are still standing. Oliver pointed out the theater where theater productions are held during the summer Shaw Festival. She found it amusing that by pure coincidence, the tree-lined main street where most of the shops and restaurants were located was called Queen Street. He kidded about their family owning most of the property along the street, and Felicity would have believed him if his smirk hadn't given him away.

After driving by the 19th century Fort George, they parked the car somewhere in the downtown area and strolled leisurely down Queen Street, going in and out of shops to look at souvenirs and other trinkets.

"Oh, Oliver, look!" Felicity exclaimed enthusiastically, pointing at a few horse-drawn carriages near the delightful Prince of Wales Hotel across the street they were on.

"Do you want to go on a ride?" Oliver asked her.

"Can we?" she asked eagerly.

"Of course! We've got time," he answered, taking her hand in his and leading her to cross the street.

With Oliver's bigger strides, Felicity practically skipped towards the carriages, yet cheerfully so. They hopped on the first carriage, and after Oliver spoke to the lady behind the reins, they left to tour the rest of the town the old-fashioned way.

Felicity was having the time of her life. She loved learning about the town, its history, and other interesting trivia. Aside from the woman driving the carriage, Oliver was more than pleased to be her personal tour guide. He was thrilled to do it, more so because she had let him hold her hand during their entire carriage ride. They had closed the gap between them within the first five minutes, mutually basking in their nearness to each another, neither one wanting the ride to end.

Nevertheless, it had to. Because hunger pangs soon reminded them that it was time for lunch. They chose an Italian restaurant to dine in, Felicity following through on the rain check from the night before. After that, they picked up Thea's food.

On the way back to their parked car, they passed by Greaves, and when Oliver told her that the store sold the best jams and fruit preserves in Ontario, she just had to buy a few little jars of different flavors to bring back home.

"So, did you have fun?" Oliver asked as they got on the car and buckled up.

"Fun is an understatement," replied Felicity. "I can't believe I've never really looked up this place. I just love this town! Love the simplicity, the laid-back atmosphere, and how everyone is so warm and friendly. I'd really like to come back."

"Just tell me when. I'd bring you here anytime," he offered sincerely. His keenness was undeniable, and it made her blush to think that he would make her such an offer without the slightest hesitation.

She had to look away for a brief moment, hoping to conceal how flattered she was. Since day one, Oliver had a way of making her feel special, cared for, valued. The thought made her insides do somersaults. But she did respond by saying, "I'll keep that in mind, Oliver. You do make a pretty good tour guide."

While Thea munched away on her poutine and sandwich at the spacious kitchen, Oliver gave Felicity a tour of the grand Queen vacation house. He showed her all the rooms in the first floor beginning with the living and dining rooms, but of course, what she found most interesting was the adjoining library and study, which showcased the most impressive-looking, most enormous fireplace she had ever seen in her life. He then brought her upstairs to the recreation and entertainment rooms. Felicity kept correcting him as he spoke, replacing the word 'house' with 'mansion,' because that was the word that more accurately named their family's property. He showed her the guest room, the master suite that belonged to his parents, and the dainty girl's room that belonged to Thea, which he said needed renovating because Thea had already outgrown pink and ponies, and now refused to stay in it.

When he brought her to his room, however, Felicity hesitated a bit before eventually deciding to step into it. She stood at the threshold, holding her breath as she scanned the spacious, wood-paneled room that smelled like Oliver's cologne.

"Hey, it's okay. My room doesn't bite," Oliver joked, touching her shoulder to assure her that she wasn't intruding into his privacy. He did not spend an extra hour that morning for nothing, cleaning his room and making sure everything was spic-n-span as always. He wasn't going to deny it if she accused him of showing off.

But more than that, Oliver wanted Felicity to somehow catch a simple glimpse of his inner self. He had always thought that in the privacy of his room – both here and in their other mansion in Toronto – he had always been the best version of himself. No pretenses. No fear of failure. Free from anyone's imposing expectations. His room was a reflection of who he truly was. He sincerely hoped that she liked what she'd see of him in it.

A few steps into his room, Felicity stopped at the foot of his queen-sized bed and looked around, carefully and quietly. After a while, she asked, "Is it always this… neat?"

"In all honesty, yes," he replied with a chuckle. "For a business executive, I've pretty much become more 'domesticated' these past few years. Thea teases me about my being obsessive-compulsive when it comes to housekeeping. She hates it when I remind her to make her bed or tidy up her room."

Felicity raised an eyebrow and folded her arms in front of her chest. "Interesting," she remarked. "A rich yet domesticated guy who's a well-versed tour guide, as well as a rescuer with keen reflexes. Hmm… Never met someone quite like you, Mr. Queen." She beamed, smiling at him brightly like the sun shining outside.

Oliver blushed, his neck, ears, and face turning scarlet at the compliment. He put his hands in his pants pockets, rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet. "Raisa was a good teacher," was all that his suddenly shy self could come up with at the moment.

"Who's Raisa?"

"She's our housekeeper. Been with our family since I was little. My parents were hardly around, so she practically raised me and Thea."

Felicity could have felt pity, but she did not dwell on that. She preferred to look on the bright side – that there had been a kind-hearted soul looking out for Oliver and his sister all these years. "So, Raisa _raised_ you. I get the pun. Clever," she said instead, and they both laughed.

She spun around and sat on the edge of his bed. Then she started on one of her babbles, but this one wasn't so pointless. "I don't know what I would do if I had a bedroom as spacious as this one. My mom and I just rented apartments as I was growing up. When I moved out after college, I've only ever lived in apartments myself. Two to be exact. Where I am living now is even smaller than the first one. Been saving up so I could buy a bigger townhouse. A promotion in my job would certainly help, but I guess, with where I'm at right now, a pay hike is far from reach."

"Have you… have you thought about moving again? Maybe find work somewhere farther away? I could put in a good word for you in our company, maybe a recommendation to the IT department?"

There. He had said it before he even had the chance to think about it. It was quite impulsive, and he knew it, but he could not help it. On the one hand, he only wanted to help, because he knew that Felicity deserved better (and because he thought that her prejudiced, misogynist supervisor was a jerk). On the other hand, he also did not want to scare her away by handing her a dole-out that she might misinterpret. Felicity Smoak was a brilliant woman, and he believed that she would eventually succeed in her career on her own; she certainly did not need him to offer her a short-cut to the top of the corporate ladder. But still. Anyways, he'd already said it, and now it was up to her to respond to his not-so-very-well-thought-of 'suggestion.'

"Oh, I've had offers," she said after a brief moment of silence, trying to decide what to say. "Actually, there's one from here – a cybersecurity company run by my friend Alena called Helix Dynamics that's based in Toronto. I know I could make a difference there, especially since it's a start-up, but the salary and benefits aren't that much different from what I'm getting now. So…"

"So, you're not really interested," Oliver said. He wasn't sure if he was verbalizing a fact for her or asking her a question, but he really wanted to know. Something inside him wished she could move to his city.

"Maybe," she said, shifting her gaze from the painting on his wall to his eyes, "or… maybe I don't have reason enough to be interested. Not yet, at least."

Something in his gut told him that she was waiting for him to respond to that, to say something. Anything. Her eyes were so intently fixed on him, he felt like he could melt under her expectant gaze. In a split-second decision, he chose to take a leap of faith and tell her how he felt about her. How much he wanted to keep seeing her. To give her enough reasons to uproot her life in Vancouver and move to the other side of the country so that _they_ could have a chance.

He opened his mouth to speak, but the moment was stolen from him when Thea entered his room and said, "Ollie! It's Tommy. He wants to talk to you. Says you haven't been answering his texts in the last couple of days."

Oliver looked away from Felicity and took the phone that his sister was handing to him. He sighed in disappointment as he put the phone near his ear. Giving Felicity enough reason to be near him would have to wait. For how much longer, he wasn't sure, but he was running out of time.


	5. Chapter 5: Flying and Falling

**FALLING FOR YOU**

 **Chapter 5** **: Flying and Falling**

* * *

Oliver wanted her to think about moving to Toronto, and he practically offered her a job in his family's company. That was all Felicity could think about during their drive back to Niagara Falls.

Whatever did it mean? Was he simply expressing concern over her professional life, or was there something more? She hoped it was something along the lines of wanting her to be closer to him, maybe get to know each other more, and eventually be together. The prospect warmed her heart just like sunshine warmed her skin as they sat together in his top-down Porsche.

The ride back was mostly quiet. Oliver hadn't spoken much since they waved at Thea and left the Queen mansion. Maybe he didn't know what to say after the untimely interruption of their conversation in his room. Maybe he didn't know how to pick up from where they had left off. The truth of the matter was, neither did she. She had no idea what Oliver was thinking right now. Except for a couple of times he'd made quick texts with his phone, his eyes were mostly focused on the road ahead, his hands gripping the steering wheel like it was a lifeline saving him from an uncomfortable situation. She had wanted answers to the questions that now occupied her mind, but all she could do now was wait. She knew herself all too well. The antsy feeling just might trigger a malfunction in her brain-to-mouth filter, and she feared that initiating small talk might lead to a completely embarrassing moment that she would regret. So, they both sat in silence until they arrived at their next destination.

Which was a complete surprise.

"Here we are," Oliver proclaimed as he drove the car to a stop in the designated parking space of Niagara Helicopters. Behind a couple of office buildings with rooftops shaped like big tents was a helipad.

"Uh, Oliver? I don't understand. I thought we were headed back to the Falls for a cruise," said Felicity, clearly confused about the seeming change of plans.

Oliver got out of the car and hurried to open her door for her. As he took her hand to pull her out, he replied, "Oh, we're still going to the cruise. But the ticket I bought isn't for another hour and a half. We made it back in good time." Her forehead crinkled as she tried to figure out where he was going with this. "I thought it would be nice to show you around Niagara, but this time, from up there," he added, pointing to the sky.

"You're kidding?!"

"Nope. Spur of the moment idea," he answered with a smile. "Thought it would be cool. I didn't think you'd have a problem with heights, or flying, considering how much you enjoyed the rides in Marineland."

The gradual change of expression on her face from confusion to excitement told him that she liked the idea.

"It's a great idea! I've never been in a helicopter before. Not that I haven't actually gotten _into_ one. Because I have. Once, in a science museum. On a field trip that my class went on. When I was about ten. But that chopper was bolted to the floor. Wasn't even impressive. And, oh my goodness, I'm getting on a chopper! I can't belie-"

"Fe-li-ci-ty…"

She gasped, covering her pink lips with her fingers. "I'm doing it again, huh? I'm sorry."

"No apologies needed. You're actually very… cute, when you do that," Oliver told her, making her cheeks flush redder than it was before, if that were possible. "It's just that we have to check in now. The owner of the chopper is waiting for us inside the office."

"Oh. Okay."

Oliver took her by the hand and they sauntered cheerfully to the office building on the facility. He spoke briefly to the owner of the helicopter attraction business, who happened to be a friend of his, before he was handed the necessary papers to sign. Before long, they were getting ready to fly.

* * *

"Uhm, Oliver? Where's the pilot?" Felicity asked. Oliver was standing by the door of the front passenger seat; he was busy making sure she was safely strapped onto her seat and her head gear and comms were in place. She had noticed that the chopper he picked was kind of small – meaning, there weren't any passenger seats at the back.

Oliver smirked. "You're looking at him."

"What?"

"I'm flying." He winked at her, and then he laughed when her jaw dropped and her eyebrows shot up in disbelief. "What? I think I've mentioned before that my father used to teach me how to fly."

Felicity opened her mouth to speak, but she quickly closed it shut. She still couldn't believe it. She tried again. "But… But I didn't think you actually _did_ learn how to. Fly, I mean. Not fly, as in literally, with wings. Coz, of course, you don't have any. Fly a helicopter! Not that I didn't think you were capable of doing so. I'm sure you must be good at it, somehow, to risk taking a passenger up in the sky. That passenger being me. I just… It's just… I've never known anyone who could fly. And I'm… I don't think I can…"

Oliver sensed not just incredulity but also worry. So, he spoke to her softly, breaking her nervous rambling, "Hey, hey, Felicity." He held her smaller hands in his and squeezed them to calm her. He looked her in the eyes and said, "It's okay. I've got you."

And just like that, she began to relax and calm down. She remembered him saying those same words when he had caught her and kept her from falling into the raging waters of the Niagara just a few days ago. That moment felt like it had happened a long time ago, like they haven't met just recently. The wonderful man holding her hand right now… It felt like she had known him for longer. With him, she felt safe and cared for. In so short a time, she had learned to trust Oliver Queen. She could do this. She could entrust her life into his hands. She could fly with him, literally and figuratively.

Felicity released the breath she hadn't realized she was holding in. "Okay," she said, nodding.

Oliver went around and sat in his seat. As he buckled in and began to prepare to fly, he explained to Felicity how he became a licensed helicopter pilot. He told her that after his father had taught him the basics of flying in his teens, he had taken advanced lessons here in Niagara one summer as a gift to himself when he turned 21. The owner that he was talking to a while ago was the same guy that had given him flying lessons and had helped him get his license eventually.

Oliver powered the chopper's engine, and in no time, they took off. It took Felicity a few minutes to be at ease, but with Oliver speaking to her through the comms, she easily got over the initial feeling of nervousness. He maneuvered the chopper as smoothly and skillfully as he could, remembering to point to the different places they'd been to down below. She saw the Falls, of course, and the Skylon Tower where, according to Oliver, they would be having dinner later on. She saw Marineland, the Sky Wheel, the hotels, and the parks.

The view from the sky was breath-taking. Felicity was overwhelmed. Oh, it wasn't just the sights. They were flying, but deep inside, her heart was soaring. And it was because she felt so happy to be in the company of someone like Oliver. He was absolutely amazing!

She looked at him from the corner of her eye and she smiled. He didn't see it, since he was preoccupied with flying, but it was fine with her. It was her private moment after all. She was allowed to muse and enjoy her inner thoughts and feelings. All he needed to do was ask – ask her to let him into her life – and she would. She thought it ironic that even as they were flying high in the sky, it seemed like they were also falling so deeply in love with each other in record time. When her mother eventually found out that she had met someone special in this way, Felicity knew that she would never hear the end of how she and Oliver had had a whirlwind romance in Niagara Falls. That, too, was perfectly fine with her. By now, she was willing to be whirled away by the wind with him, wherever. She was willing to take the risk, because something inside her told her that he was worth flying and falling with.

* * *

Felicity thought that the rest of the afternoon was going well.

The cruise had been enjoyable and relaxing, even with the roaring sound of the waterfalls tiring out her ears and the never-ending mist clouding her vision. She had felt safe all throughout, what with Oliver's arms reliably pulling her into him whenever necessary (which, by definition, was the entire time). The raincoats hadn't been able to keep them dry, and that had given her a valid reason to buy themselves some souvenir Niagara shirts and jackets. Oliver had offered to pay for everything, but she adamantly refused, saying that he had already spent way too much for her in the past three days. She had also said that she wanted to get him the souvenir clothes as a gesture of thanks for everything he'd done for her as her personal tour guide.

Oliver had replied, "Felicity, I don't mind spending, if it's for you. Plus, I asked you out on this date, remember? So, it's only fair – and logical – for me to be the one spending for what you need."

He had appealed to her intelligence, and that impressed her. But what impressed her even more was the fact that he wasn't pushy. Like a perfect gentleman, he had given way and let her pay for the merchandise, and she liked him all the more for it.

After shopping for dry clothes, they had decided not to go back to her hotel to change for dinner, in favor of going on the Sky Wheel. They hadn't felt like dressing up for a fancy dinner at the tower buffet anymore. They'd much rather stick with their outdoor adventure, deciding instead to stop to eat wherever, whenever they'd feel hungry. Neither of them had to verbalize the fact that they loved the spontaneity of it all. It was a welcome break from the rigid, predictable lifestyles they had in the corporate world.

On the huge Sky Wheel, Felicity loved seeing the Falls and the entire town again from 175 feet above. And even though she wasn't scared of heights and mechanized motion, she still reached for Oliver's hand and grabbed it as their car slowly moved upwards, intertwining their hands in the process. When they reached the top, he pulled her in. She smiled, accepting his invitation to come closer. And as the wheel moved, bringing their car downward, she rested her head on his shoulder, sighing contentedly. When they reached the bottom after the second round, Felicity was surprised that Oliver wasn't moving to get off the car.

She was about to ask him why when he said, "Do you want to get off now? Coz it's okay if we stay. I actually bought us tickets for unlimited rides."

She lifted her head from his shoulder and grinned widely. "Oliver Queen! I should have known," she exclaimed, slapping him on his arm. Shrugging her shoulders, she said, "I guess we could stay for one more ride. Maybe two."

Oliver chortled, replying, "We could stay this way for as long as you want. Until you're too dizzy to walk. So I could sweep you off your feet and carry you back to your hotel and…"

Felicity's breath hitched. And so did his.

In all honesty, he wasn't really thinking, and he certainly did not mean for it to sound so inappropriately suggestive. It was an innocent, harmless remark said in jest, yet coming from a heart overwhelmed with wonderful feelings and intentions for an amazing woman that he had just met. He wasn't asking for much, wasn't expecting her to delve into a serious relationship just yet. He just really loved her company, and he hated the thought that soon she would leave for Vancouver and might not want to come back or see him again. He wanted to really get to know Felicity more, because he really, really loved the little that he already knew about her. But what if this was all just a lovely adventure for her? An unforgettable trip that she'd file away in her album of memories and then shelve. Tomorrow she would return to her world, a world he wasn't really a part of. If he had it his way, he would keep her from going away.

With Oliver's words, both became keenly aware that the flying and the falling were stirring up in them all sorts of emotions. The romance in the air was undeniable, impossible to fight. But they both knew that they weren't ready for something too serious and more intimate than holding hands or a chaste kiss on the cheek this early in their relationship.

And what relationship was that exactly? See, that alone was reason enough to pull the strings to release the parachutes that would keep them from plunging to their emotional deaths. If not, they both might regret the fall.

"…and enjoy dinner at Boston Pizza," Felicity finally spoke, finishing Oliver's sentence. "There's one at the ground floor of my hotel."

"Sure," Oliver replied, relieved at how the conversation that had traveled waywardly into awkward territory had been steered back to the right direction. "That's more convenient. You must be tired."

Felicity was quiet for a beat, admiring his level-headedness and the way that he always thought of her before himself. She leaned back and rested her head on his shoulder once again. "Oliver, thank you."

"For what?" he asked, taking her hand in his and caressing it gently.

"For everything. For just being _you,_ around me."

Oliver sighed, his heart full of all good things. "You're welcome."

Oliver, too, was thankful, thankful for having been at the right time and the right place to save Felicity that morning. He thought it was a pretty cool story to tell their children one day – of how he met their mother. But then again, he was still just dreaming.

Not if there was something he could do to make it real.

* * *

 **A/N: Next up, the ending. Thank you to those who are still reading and following this! Hope you are enjoying it. It would be nice of you to let me know. :-)**


	6. Chapter 6: Goodbye, Niagara

**FALLING FOR YOU**

 **Chapter 6** **: Goodbye, Niagara**

 **A/N: So, here it is - the longest and final chapter. I hope you enjoy this as much as I did writing this fic. Thank you for reading!**

* * *

Meaningful conversations were hard to come by in Oliver's line of work. People in Queen Consolidated – from the Board members and top executives down to the clerks and interns – came from a variety of backgrounds, yet everyone had something in common when it came to communication. They either spoke litanies about duties and deadlines during work hours or ranted about the dismal state of their personal lives during break times and even after work, wherever they hung out. Oliver had learned the ropes of corporate conversations over the years since he'd started working for his family's company. In the beginning, he was merely enduring office small talk and impersonal business chit-chat, but over time, he'd gotten good at concealing the fact that such conversations bored him to death. He much rather preferred to talk with Thea than with his superiors or his subordinates, no matter how seemingly well educated they were; Thea was usually more sensible and sincere.

Last night's dinner, however, had afforded him quite a delightful conversation. He and Felicity had talked for hours over bread sticks, onion rings, pizza, and milkshake. They had only been forced to bill out (finally) and leave the restaurant because the manager had told them that it was five minutes to closing time. And that's saying a lot, since the branch of Boston Pizza in Felicity's hotel – being a sports bar – closed at midnight. They had lost track of time, enjoying talking about their lives and listening to each other's stories. They hadn't even noticed that there were no more customers left except them.

Truth be told, they had stretched their time together, knowing that they were running on borrowed time. Felicity was leaving for Toronto with Barry and the team early in the morning in order to catch their 11:00 flight back to Vancouver. Without having to acknowledge it, they were just trying to make the most of the hours they had left. The feeling was mutual. They hadn't parted ways yet, but they had already started missing each other.

"So, what are you going to do when you get back?" Felicity had asked Oliver as the waitress cleared their table of the dessert plates. He'd been talking about his career frustrations and aspirations and had opened up to her about venturing on a business of his own instead of walking in his parents' footsteps.

"I don't know yet," Oliver had replied. "I'm decided about leaving QC eventually. It's just a question of when. And since I have no definite plans about a start-up yet, I think I'll have to stay put in the meantime."

"Believe it or not, Oliver, that's actually a plan," she had said, half-teasing and half-encouraging him that his present predicament wasn't all that bad. Then she had asked, "Do you, at least, know what kind of business it is that you would like to start?"

He had heaved a sigh and then replied frankly, "Honestly? No."

"There you go. We're in the same boat after all," Felicity had remarked. She meant to encourage not just him, but also herself.

"Well, Felicity, I am grateful for the company," he had said. It wasn't just a witty remark for the sake of sounding cute. He had meant to communicate how much he liked her and liked being with her.

Picking up the signal he was sending, Felicity had smiled. A pinking blush had blossomed on her cheeks as she dropped her gaze and stared at the napkin on the table, the one with her lipstick stains on it. Oliver, on the other hand, had fixed his gaze on her lovely face.

After a moment of silence between them, she had cleared her throat and attempted to speak – attempted, being the operative word. "Oliver, I…"

She couldn't find the words to say what was in her heart, because she hadn't yet settled the internal debate in her mind about whether or not she should tell him how she felt. How could she, when he hadn't made his feelings and intentions clear to her either? All they've been doing all day were reading between the lines and dropping hints, hoping that the other would pick them up and act accordingly. She had opened her mouth to try once more, but she still couldn't find her voice.

Oliver had taken that as his cue. Since their moment alone in his room at the Queen vacation mansion earlier that day, he'd been waiting for the perfect opportunity to tell her how he felt about her, to ask her if he could take their newfound friendship further, no matter how fast it seemed to be growing, and despite the distance between them when she left. Sensitive as he was, Oliver had noticed that she was having a difficult time responding to his remark. That was when he had decided to take the plunge.

"May I?" he had courteously asked permission to speak instead.

Felicity had given him a shy smile and nodded. "Go ahead."

"Felicity, I really-"

"Excuse me, sir," an unfamiliar voice had interrupted Oliver from behind. "I'm so sorry, but I'm afraid it's five minutes to closing time," the manager had informed them while placing their bill on the table.

And just like that, their moment was gone. Again.

Oliver had paid for dinner, and as soon as the manager came back with his credit card and receipt, he and Felicity had stood up to leave the restaurant.

He did bring her to the door of her hotel room. Before she had made a move to insert her key card to open the door, Oliver had told himself that it was now or never.

"It was wonderful meeting you, Felicity. Niagara will never be the same for me."

Felicity had been well aware that it was just her first time to visit the popular tourist destination, but without the slightest hesitation, she had looked into his eyes and instinctively replied, "Me, too."

Oliver had smiled. Really smiled. He would have grinned from ear to ear, had he not made the extra effort to rein in his emotions. She was truly remarkable, he thought.

"Thank you, again, for showing me around. I had a really fantastic three days," she had added with emphasis.

Unlike Oliver, she had not been able to keep all of her feelings at bay. She had taken a tiny step towards him, gone up on her tippy toes, and planted a chaste kiss on his cheek.

It was his turn to blush. Even after her lips had lost contact with his skin, the spot where she had kissed him still burned. The hair on the back of his neck had stood, giving him the tingles all the way to his fingertips and his toes.

Then, Felicity had taken a step back, situating herself to the spot where she had stood a couple of seconds ago. "Good night, Oliver."

He had replied, "Good night, Felicity." It was as if he could hear an imaginary clock ticking in his head. He could hardly breathe with this countdown hounding him.

"I guess, I'll see you when I see you?" she had asked.

"Yeah. Sooner than you think." He had winked at her.

"…"

"I'll call you," he had promised.

"You better."

* * *

 ** _Three weeks later…_**

"Welcome to Vancouver Island!" Felicity greeted Oliver as her Mini Cooper rolled off the ramp.

They had gone on the ferry boat in her little car for their tour of the island, the city of Victoria, and, as previously agreed upon, the famous Butchart Gardens. He would never admit it, but he did feel like his legs were already feeling numb curled up in an uncomfortable position in the front passenger seat of Felicity's car. Her car hardly had room for his longer legs to stretch even just for a bit. But it was perfectly okay. He didn't mind at all, especially if it meant sitting so close to her in her tiny car.

Oliver had taken the weekend off, specifically instructing his assistant not to schedule appointments with anyone and also to block all business calls. Except in the case of emergency, and only if it involved his sister Thea, Oliver was determined to avoid all distractions and give his undivided attention to the beautiful blonde that he'd begun dating officially three weeks ago.

He just couldn't stay away for long.

A few days after they'd said their goodbyes outside her room at the Americana, he had taken the company jet and flown to Vancouver. He had asked his father if he could personally check on QC's investments and corporate accounts there, and Robert Queen had been more than delighted to see him so enthusiastic about work. What his father didn't know was that his enthusiasm was really because he intended to see Felicity again.

He had surprised her, appearing at the door of her office with a very green fern to adorn her tech-dominated desk. (He had remembered her telling him in the botanical garden that ferns were perfect indoor plants because they thrived in low light.) Felicity had been thrilled to see him, looking so gorgeous in his suit, with a potted plant in his hands. They'd spent the weekend at the Waterfront and exploring the downtown area on foot. Oliver had been to Vancouver before, but he'd always been driven in a limo by a professional chauffer. She had enjoyed being his tour guide this time, showing him around her city.

In the weekend that followed, he'd taken the Queen family jet and flown back to see her. Because, of course, Oliver Queen could. That time, he had picked her up at her apartment, bringing her a bouquet of fresh flowers, and her eyes had glistened in delight as she let him in. They had spent all day Saturday in Stanley Park, enjoying nature and the view of the city's skyline from the Hallelujah Point. They'd sat on a bench near Brockton Point Lighthouse all afternoon, sharing more stories, hands entwined as the sun disappeared slowly in the horizon.

This time, though, on his third weekend visit, Felicity had surprised him by getting them tickets for the Vancouver Island ferry and for Butchart Gardens. He had thanked her, recalling how she had invited him to visit the beautiful gardens back in Niagara.

They spent all day Saturday touring the city of Victoria, taking selfies and solo snapshots of each other in front of the Parliament Building, the Inner Harbour, and the Fairmont Empress Hotel. She also brought him to Hatley Castle, which was located at The Royal Roads University Campus, and in the afternoon, she took him to Craigdarroch Castle. Since there were still so much more to see on the island, Oliver offered to check them into the Empress, so that they could spend the night there instead of going back to Vancouver and taking ferry rides to and from the island again tomorrow. Felicity was hesitant at first, but when he very politely insisted, she caved.

Because it was a weekend, the hotel was almost fully booked with tourists. The staff at reception offered them a deluxe room with a double bed, but Felicity felt a tad bit uncomfortable about sharing a room with him. Oliver would have gladly taken the couch if that would set her at ease. It was a good thing that a family had checked out at an odd hour, making available for them an executive suite with two bedrooms. Oliver quickly booked the room after they had dinner.

With just meager personal effects, they both had to sleep in their underwear, with just the comfiest bath robes to keep them warm in their separate rooms throughout the night. The spontaneity of it all was like a throwback to their all-day date in Niagara when they chose outdoor adventure over a formal dinner at the Skylon Tower.

The next day, Sunday, was another outdoor adventure for Oliver and Felicity. The entire morning was spent exploring nature at the Goldstream Provincial Park, and the entire afternoon was spent on leisurely strolls and photo ops at the Butchart Gardens, which became the highlight of their weekend trip. And just like on their last night in Niagara, neither of them wanted to say goodbye when they had to part ways at the end of the day. The only difference was that they capped the evening with their first passionate kiss just before Oliver boarded his jet bound for Toronto.

* * *

 ** _Three years later…_**

"Ugh, I can't wait for this little nugget to come out!" Felicity exclaimed, a slight irritation laced her voice. "I feel like a penguin that swallowed a giant bowling ball and then got lost in the Sahara," she complained.

It was summertime in Niagara. The view of the Falls was magnificent, and Niagara On the Lake was bustling with tourists wearing summer clothes.

Felicity felt hot and sweaty all over, especially under her arms and between her thighs. It was not a pleasant predicament – being nine months pregnant in the heat of summer. She would have bought maternity denim shorts in the largest size a couple of weeks ago, but she decided against it; it wasn't a wise purchase, considering she was due to deliver their first baby. Last week. Felicity was overdue, and her physical discomfort was contributing to her increasing short-temperedness. She would not admit it, but she was at the brink of a meltdown. She just wanted their baby daughter to come out real soon.

Oliver came around the island in the spacious kitchen of _their_ house along Niagara Parkway. He approached her from behind and wrapped his arms around her waist. His long arms enveloped her in spite of her large, protruding bump. He kissed the side of her neck and then rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Hang in there, honey. Just a little while longer," he told her tenderly. "When Nia comes out, it'll all be worth it."

Felicity sighed. She knew he was right. She loved her unborn baby girl so much even if she hadn't seen her personally yet. "I know," she murmured, suddenly regretting her childish rant.

Oliver began to caress her oversized belly, drawing circles on it with his palms, especially underneath the big bulge where her muscles often tense up for carrying so much weight.

"Mmm… That feels so good," Felicity moaned. It was a welcome massage. All night, she had struggled with the frequent, erratic movements of the baby inside her. The squirmy little creature inside her made her abdomen harden from time to time and in different spots. The massage really helped her muscles to relax. She really wasn't able to sleep well last night.

They were looking out the window of their kitchen, enjoying the view of their vast estate. They both loved to do that every morning, watching the sunrise at the far edge of their vineyard. It had become a habit that they both shared.

Not too long after their weekend trip to Vancouver Island, Oliver and Felicity had made their relationship official. Eight months into their long-distance relationship, they had decided they couldn't stay away for longer than a day anymore. Felicity had resigned from her job in Vancouver and moved to Toronto, since Oliver had made good on his offer of a position in the IT department of QC. A year later, Oliver had proposed and they were engaged for another year.

If they had their way, they wouldn't have opted for a long engagement. But they had chosen to wait. They used the extended period of time to meticulously plan, not just their wedding, but also their major career move – starting out on their own in Niagara. Oliver had spent almost an entire year training his right-hand man to take his place in QC, and Felicity had done the same. They had saved enough money, and with some help from Oliver's trust fund, they had been able to buy their dream house along Niagara Parkway – one that had a vineyard, and an old barn that they had renovated into a modern winery. By the time they had shared their plans with his parents on separate occasions, everything had already been pretty much laid out. Robert and Moira Queen had been impressed by their son's foresight and maturity, as well as by their future daughter-in-law's brilliance and dedication to their son's success.

Moira, especially, had been thrilled that her dream of running a winery that hadn't materialized years ago would become reality for her son. The huge investment she had put into Oliver and Felicity's wine business, which they had named "Nocking Point," had given them additional capital for marketing their new product. In just the last year, their business boomed in the Niagara area, all the way to Toronto and even across the border in New York.

The wedding ceremony had been beautiful and elegant. Love and romance had filled the air and the hearts of every guest present. When the reception program ended, and the host announced that the dance floor was open, Oliver and Felicity had left the scene, driving off in his top-down Porsche from Toronto to their new home in Niagara On the Lake. They really had not seen the need to travel somewhere else for their honeymoon.

Niagara and each other were enough.

"So… when do you plan to tell Nia?" Felicity asked, turning in her husband's arms. It was a little difficult to maneuver herself between him and the kitchen counter, but she managed.

"About what?"

"About the story of how you met her mother…" she replied, biting her lower lip afterwards.

Oliver kissed her forehead. When he pulled away, he answered, "How does _now_ sound?"

"Sounds good to me."

"I love you."

"I love you more."

He chuckled this time. He still couldn't believe that it's been three years since the day he'd saved her life.

He lifted her with his strong arms onto the counter top as if she weighed as light as a feather, and she giggled in the process. He situated himself between her legs, with her bulging tummy pressed lightly against his own.

Placing his hands on their unborn child, Oliver began to say, "Nia, darling, I want to tell you a pretty neat story. It's the story of how I met your mother."

Felicity smiled and placed her hands on top of his.

"One bright morning in late spring, three years ago, Daddy was jogging at the Falls. And as he did, he passed by this beautiful blonde woman…"

Oliver did get to the part when Felicity almost fell headlong into the raging waters, when her water broke. Seven hours later, Niagara "Nia" Queen was born.

* * *

 **Thank you so much for reading this fic! I would really love to hear what you think of this first meet cute.**

 **A/N:**  
 **1) I just had to put in the fern. I miss it on the show.**  
 **2) It was at Stanley Park (in the vicinity of Hallelujah Point) that the crossover double wedding scene was shot. I had the privilege of standing at that spot with my husband, enjoying the lovely view of the city of Vancouver.**  
 **3) The Olicity bench is situated at the Brockton Point Lighthouse area. It's very simple really, looked just like every other bench in Stanley Park. The inscription on it is what makes it special to fans (like me).**  
 **4) Hatley Castle on Vancouver Island is actually the Queen mansion in the Arrow show. We did not get to see it when we visited the island because it wasn't part of the tour package. Well, I guess that gives me a reason to go back. ;-)**  
 **5) I thought Nia is pretty cool for a baby girl's name. Ya think? ;-)**


End file.
